fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Zeth
Summary Just as every Universe has its Lower God, and every Multiverse has its Supreme God, every Universal Constellation has a Higher God. Tasked with presiding over these Constellations, maintaining peace and the delicate balance of creation and destruction, Lord Zeth is the Higher God of one of the infinite Universal Constellations under the rule of Dexous. Alongside his attendant and Martial Arts instructor, Veques, Zeth is easily among the most powerful combatants in his Constellation. He has taken a great interest in the former Henshin King, Yasai and his long-time rival, Aikkon. Having served as a Higher God longer than any other in history, Zeth is seeking a suitable replacement, one who can continue to provide his Constellation with safety and security. Appearance and Personality A 5'5'' deity that takes the appearance of a green creature that seems to resemble a humanoid lizard, with the exception of his face which is surprisingly human. He typically wears a very large and grandiose robe when not battling and a specially made Gi for combat. His Gi is primarily green with a red undershirt with red, fingerless gloves and red boots. The robe Lord Zeth wears is made from many valuable materials from different Universes. The material he wears from Universe 15 is a large diamond from Earth. A jaded individual, Zeth is wise and, usually, patient, willing to see the best of people if he believes such a thing exists. His wisdom and patience resulted in his Constellation being a peaceful and prosperous one. His patience is reflected in his fighting style, which is very reserved and focused. Zeth rarely expends energy in useless attacks, preferring to dodge and evade until a clear opening is presented. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''2-C '| '''2-B Name: Zeth Origin: 'Dragon Soul '''Age: '''Unknown, has been a Higher God for hundreds-of-millions of years '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Deity, Martial Artist, Higher God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception, True Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly - nothing short of erasing his body, soul and existence could kill him), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5 and 8), Energy Manipulation & Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Travel & Time Stop), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Can turn others intangible and himself Invisible, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasure (can give both mortals and abstract embodiment a permanent death), Power Nullification (nullified every attack Aikkon and Xain used on him), Conceptual Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (can grant and take life easily), limited Invulnerability (feels no pain, nor does he stagger when attack), Portal Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Magic & Dark Magic, BFR, Danmaku, Acausality, Universal Lordship (granting him control over Gravity, Physics and Law in his Constellation) '''Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Casually superior to Kinraal, and at least some of the other HigherGods) | Multiverse level '(Any Higher God can effortlessly destroy their own Universal Constellations at full power, which contain countless interpretations of 20 space-time continuums, all of which exist in different plains of realities and behave and essentially are entirely different Universes) 'Speed: Immeasurable (beyond 3-Dimensional travel, like his mentor, blitzed Xain when he went all out.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (beyond 3-Dimensional concepts of mass) Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (can withstand and even shrugged-off his own attacks), regeneration and healing makes him hard to kill | Multiversal '(can withstand at least his own attacks) 'Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Low Multiversal | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: Extremely High. Lord Zeth has been a Higher God for millions of years, as such he has amassed a vast repertoire of abilities, is among the most skilled combatants of his Universal Constellation and possesses a wealth of combat experience. Weaknesses: 'None Notable '''Note: Restrained '| '''Full Power Notable Attacks and Techniques: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Tier 2